


Something Wicked

by mutinyatthedisco



Series: Something Wicked [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutinyatthedisco/pseuds/mutinyatthedisco
Summary: Ellinor Hayse had seen it all, it came with the territory as a Warlock burdened with the curse of immortality. La Push was not even a novelty for her, returning to the small reservation after a few decades of absence. But this time, her visit is anything but ordinary. Long forgotten ghosts of her past creep back in to haunt her, but even more upsetting than that, is meeting Jacob Black.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Something Wicked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971976
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Enter La Push

Ellinor walked the vaguely familiar streets of La Push, having parked her rental at the only small convenience store on the reservation. It had to have been at least two decades since she was here last, though she really couldn't trust her judgment on the passing of time, it was a fuzzy concept to most, especially for those who were a Warlock of roughly 400 years. More than the streets she remembered the smell, wet earth with a hint of salt from the sea under it all. She took in a few gratuitous breaths, memories of her own damp home in London floating distantly in the back of her mind. The association between the two had made her fond of La Push. It also held a few other draws, friends from her last visit to the part of the country.

The clerk at the convenience store had pointed her in the general direction of the Black's house, giving her a curious once over. She didn't doubt that everyone knew everyone on this reservation, and also knew who everyone knew, so a strange girl asking for one of the long-standing residents must seem a bit of an oddity at best. Ellinor could feel the fog of the years passed clearing slowly as she neared the house, a small red building coming into view as she rounded the last corner. There was a small ramp now that led up to the front door, an addition that had not been there before and made her chest pang, a reminder that the passing of time did not forget others as it did those of her kind.

She knocked on the door, shoving her hands back into her coat pockets as the fall chill nipped at her hands. The door was opened a few seconds later by a stunning girl with long inky black hair. Ellinor's face lit up with recognition before falling back to a neutral one when she realized this girl could not have been her friend, Sarah Black, of nearly twenty years ago unless she too shared the same burden of immortality. A daughter then she surmised due to the uncanny resemblance. She put a smile back onto her face, hearing the patter of little feet followed by shrill screams from inside the house.

"Hello, sorry to bother you, but do William and Sarah Black still live here?" She asked, seeing a confused and pained expression cross the girl's face in an instant before she quickly mastered it.

"Who are you?" She asked, distrust evident in her tone.

"I'm Ellinor Hayse, a family friend." She said, keeping her explanation brief. She didn't blame the girl for her lack of trust, Ellinor appeared to be a young girl herself, no more than her early 20s at most, what business could she possibly have known her Father or Mother that she herself would not be aware of? Before the girl could throw any more questions at her a figure appeared, gliding into view near her hip.

"Who is it, Rach? Why are you leaving them out in the cold-" Ellinor could see the man was in a wheelchair now, his face showing the signs of years that had passed between their last meeting, his skin weathered, wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, but it was unmistakenly the man she was looking for.

"Hello William," she said, her smile only widening at other girls' perplexed look at her casual addressing of her Father. Billy looked Ellinor over, his eyes widening with a childish delight, she was glad to see the only thing time had aged was his body.

"Ellie?" He barked out with a laugh, pushing himself in front of his daughter to get a better view of her.

"Never thought I'd see you again- not to say I'm not happy you're here now. God looks at you-" He paused, looking her over again. "You weren't lying then about the age thing…" He mused, reacting much more calmly than most humans did when finding out about her immortality. Though it wasn't surprising, given his own family history with the supernatural, and the reason she had come to La Push all those years ago at Epirham Black's request.

"I've never lied to you before William," she said with a smile. "I'm just glad you're still here, is Sarah around?" She asked, looking past the two at the door to see if she could identify any more occupants in the small house. Both Billy's and the girl's face fell at her question, and she let out a heavy sigh already knowing the answer.

"No-no, Sarah died a few years after you were last here- car accident." He said, giving her a wistful smile. "I tried to contact you, but Dad had died at that point too, and...well he never really told me how he found you in the first place."

Ellinor shook her head, placing a hand on Billy's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You have nothing to explain, the fault is mine, I'm a terrible friend for not checking in for so long."

Billy let out a sigh, looking up to his daughter whose face was nothing but perplexed. "Ellie, this is one of my daughter's Rachel, Rachel, this is Ellinor Hayse, she's a good friend of your Mom and I from way back." He said, giving a mischievous smile at her confusion.

"How? She had to have been a kid then if she knew Mom," she asked, skepticism very apparent in her tone.

Ellinor paused, looking to Billy for direction on how much to reveal to Rachel. He chuckled as he backed up into the house, waving them both in. "Oh she's an immortal witch, Ellie, show the eyes, the kids will think it's the coolest thing ever." He said over his shoulder as the two girls followed him inside.

"William for the millionth time I am a Warlock, call me a witch again and just see what happens." She threatened mildly in jest, letting the glamour fall, revealing her yellow cat-like eyes.

"And for the millionth and one time, it's Billy." He threw back, leading them into the small kitchen. Two tiny children flocked to Rachel's legs as they all gathered, staring up at Ellinor shyly. She gave them a small wave, blue sparks jumping off of her fingers as several multi-colored butterflies flew from her tips and began to flutter playfully around their heads, eliciting delighted shrieks from them.

Rachel stared, half dumbfounded and the other half hesitant if she should keep her children from the butterflies, but as they landed on the boy's heads they disappeared into a burst of rainbow smoke, eliciting more delighted squeals from the toddlers.

"Warlock…" she mumbled, her brows furrowing. "What the hell is a Warlock?" She asked finally. "And how do you know my parents?" Rachel looked to her Father then. "Does...does she know about the pack?" She asked in a low voice.

Ellinor raised her eyebrow toward Billy waiting for his explanation on what this 'pack' was.

"Sort of- the stories my Dad told you, Ellie, back then, were true of course and as of late we have a lot more Werewolves running around than we used to back then. A few dozen in fact."

"Did something happen?" Ellinor asked, slowly recalling Epirham's explanation of Quileutes legends and their shapeshifting ability that was drawn out when in proximity to their enemy. "And I don't think it's werewolves Billy, I know werewolves, and from what your Father explained last time that's not what your people are." she mused, her mind already racing over several other possible explanations. There had been no shifters in the Tribe the last time she was here, so she had not been able to look into the matter first hand, and was still a curiosity after all these years. Wolf shifters who were human yet were not werewolves were not something anyone in Downworld was familiar with, she had checked thoroughly. Not even her oldest friend Magnus Bane had an explanation, leaving the Quileutes a mystery to them all, not that she had shared it with many others, not wanting to expose these people to the prying curiosity of Downworlders.

"A Warlock is…" She began to explain as she addressed the other part of Rachel's question. "Half-human and half-demon." She paused at the end, gauging Rachel's reaction to seeing if she was comfortable enough with that knowledge to hear more. " Leaving us with the gift or curse depending on who you ask, of immortality and magical abilities. And a marking, of what we are," she explained, pointing to her yellow eyes with a sliver of a pupil. "I came here around- Billy help me out here, my timelines are always a bit fuzzy- twenty or so odd years ago after receiving a request for help from your Grandfather, there were odd occurrences happening around the reservation and he believed it was of supernatural origin and needed assistance to get rid of it."

Billy nodded his head, corroborating Ellinor's story. "It was just a year or so before you girls were born. Ellie stayed with us for a bit while she sorted out the- demon." He said, lowering his voice toward the end to escape the boy's notice.

Rachel ushered the twins out to the living room, setting them up in front of the TV before returning. "There were demons in La Push?" She asked urgently. "Are they back? Is that why you're here again?" She asked, panic rising in her voice.

Ellinor shook her head. "No- not at all, this visit is a much less serious one," she said quickly to reassure the girl. "I'm actually here on a scouting mission on behalf of the Clave. This part of the country is in need of an Institute, and they've asked for my help in finding an appropriate place to make roots."

She was met with blank stares and gave them an apologetic smile before she started to delve into a history lesson of-well everything. Shadow Hunters, Downworlders, their newly forged alliance that was very much on the unsteady ground despite all the aid freely given in the recent wars by Downworlders. Billy at one point had pulled out beers from the fridge and offered one to them, Ellinor only breaking to take sips from the beverage, the taste reminding her why she avoided it in America.

Rachel was leaning on the counter on an elbow, enraptured in Ellinor's tale. Billy let out a huff. "If these Shadow people are such pompous jerks why are you helping them find a-what'd you call it?"

"An Institute. It's where they live, their home base so they can be nearby to assist when needed. And because things are-well not much better but, this is a huge step in the right direction. This Institute will house not only Shadow Hunters but Downworlders like myself who will help them in their efforts to keep the human world safe." She did not mention how unstable this step was, how there still wasn't much support behind it and she had to call in every favor and piece of blackmail she had to forge this new alliance that was liable to crumble at any moment. She had no cards left to play, after this. So she'd be damned before she let it fail.

"So you thought La Push would be a good place to build it?" Billy asked with a chuckle.

"I was thinking more along a city, maybe Seattle, but while I was on this side of the country I thought I might as well visit some old friends. You'll have to introduce me to the Pack, I'm curious to see this Quileute legend come to life," she said, setting her half-empty bottle onto the counter, her mind starting to race ahead of herself again as she thought over the possibilities of what this pack actually was. Just then the front door flew open and shut in an instant, rattle the entire house. The twins could be heard squealing with glee from the living room, and a low booming voice greeting them just as eagerly.

Billy sighed. "Well, there's one of them, Paul, my son-in-law." Rachel's face was the perfect contrast to her Father's, having lit up instantly and leaving the kitchen without a word, moving to the living room to greet her husband.

Billy and Ellinor waited for the two to return, Ellinor was taken aback by the massive size of the man who appeared in the kitchen at Rachel's side, making the room feel like a dollhouse the way he loomed over it and all inside. Paul paused as he took Ellinor in, his scan stopping at her eyes, his own widening in shock as he took a defensive stance in front of his wife. "

"Paul, you great oaf knock it off. Ellinor has been a friend of the Black's longer than you've been alive, show her some common courtesy." Billy barked at the large man, earning him a reproachful look from Rachel.

Ellinor took a step forward, extending her hand out to the giant man to ease the tension. "Ellinor Hayes, a pleasure to meet you, Paul, I was just catching up with Billy and your wife." Paul hesitated another second before he took her hand into his, swallowing it up with his massive one. She was alarmed at how hot his skin was, the warmth from his hand running up her arm.

"Paul Lahote." He said stiffly, his gaze still scrutinizing her peculiar eyes. "So what are you exactly?" He asked, Rachel, smacking him in the chest before she went into a quite succinct explanation of all Ellinor had shared in the past hour. The twins ran into the kitchen again at that moment, pulling at Ellinor's hands impatiently as they babbled incoherently at her. She sent dragonflies out of her fingertips this time, smiling as she watched the toddlers chase the insects into the living room.

"Well I'll be damned, so now we have to deal with witches too?" Paul asked snarkily, Billy snorting at the comment, taking a sip of his beer to hide his mirth. Ellinor fixed the man with an unamused gaze, watching as Rachel punched him in the arm this time.

" Warlock Paul, have you not been listening to anything I just said? She's a Warlock, and they're immortal, like the cold ones."

Ellinor's brow quirked at the name, a distant memory dancing just outside of her recollection. "Cold ones?" she asked curiously, turning her attention back to Billy.

"Our well...our sometimes enemies." Paul scoffed at that, but Ellinor ignored the outburst, waiting for Billy to continue. He didn't need any more prompting than that, going into the origin of the Quileute tribe, all the way up until a little after the turn of the twentieth century, when his tribe ran into some cold ones as they'd never met before. How their leader, who Billy referred to fondly as Doc explained how his family was different from others like him and formed a treaty with the Quileutes. Fast Forward to the next century and well, it was quite the romantic tragedy, his son Jacob entered the scene, not the first to go through the change due to the Cullen's proximity to La Push. She bristled at the name she hadn't heard spoken in centuries, shoving down the memories that attempted to float to the surface, threatening to pick at long-closed wounds. She shoved it down, forcing her attention back onto Billy as he explained the war that ensued over this human girl Bella's entanglement with the cold ones, and she eventually became one of them, having an impossible child who aged so rapidly she was already an adult now nearly six years later.

She was still trying to link all of the pieces in her head as Billy paused for dramatic effect. "That was kind of you to not retaliate, even though they changed a human to save her from death." She said amicably, eager to encourage tolerance between Downworlders, knowing feuds like the ones between werewolves and vampires were absurd, and the one between this pack and, whatever these cold ones were gave her a strong sense of deja vu.

Everyone else shuffled awkwardly, trying to hide their discomfort at her words. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Billy. "Not so kind then?" she asked.

Billy gave her a curious smile. "Well, here's the thing...one of ours imprinted on Nessie." Rachel leaned into Paul at the mention of imprinting, and Ellinor paid closer attention to the couple now, observing how Paul moved with her, never letting her get far from him as if he was caught in her orbit. It was love, that was obvious, but as the scenes from her short interaction with the couple played through her head again she could see now it was the intense kind, the true sort of love even an immortal such as herself saw so rarely in this world.

Billy explained imprinting, quick to dismiss any assumptions Ellinor might make about this Seth imprinting on an infant, how he was practically a brother to her, even as she aged into a young adult. It wasn't until Nessie herself suddenly demanded they started to date had the imprinting bond turned romantic.

She was nothing short of shocked at the tale, never having heard of Downworlders who had-by the sounds of it, a soulmate. It made her wonder if this pack were Downworlders at all, and she was all the more eager to observe them in person. She turned to Paul and Rachel again, looking them over, Rachel nestled in the crook between Paul's arm and side. "You two as well then?" She asked, feeling gratified at her correct deduction as Rachel nodded her head sheepishly.

"I couldn't stand this idiot before I left for college," she said with a chuckle, elbowing him in the ribs as he feigned taking offense at her words. "But when I came home for a visit and saw him-" She looked up at him, an intimate gaze locking the spouse together for a long moment, making Ellinor shift uncomfortably on her feet. Billy coughed loudly, breaking the two love birds gaze at last. "Well- you met the boys, the rest is just history."

It was a puzzle, this imprinting business. Ellinor knew of many "love" potions and spells, but those only really created a temporary infatuation, none she had seen in her lifetime could actually replicate true and lasting love as she saw in front of her now.

"How curious," she mumbled to herself, only focusing on the others in the room again when Billy's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I know you just got here Ellie, but could we ask a favor of you? I've seen you heal with your-" He gave a dramatic wiggling of his fingers to mimic her, making her roll her eyes. "Magic before, and Emily- another imprint of one of ours- is having a rough pregnancy, it's her third one." He explained, his tone growing more serious as he went on. "Now I know Doc is doing his best to help her but he ain't no magic man." Paul stiffened at the mention of the Doctor, Billy ignoring it all together, so Ellinor followed suit. "Dr. And Mrs. Cullen have been kind enough to let her and Sam stay with them until she gives birth to make sure everything goes smoothly, the rest of the family for the most part even cleared out to make them more comfortable except for Bells, Edward, and Ness of course."

"I'd be happy too, but if it's anything too serious I'll have to call in a friend, healing isn't my specialty per se." She explained, pushing off from the counter.

Billy's face lit up when she agreed, wheeling himself to the front door to grab his coat from the closet. "Rach, will you text Sam that Ellie and I are on our way?"

"Sure Dad." She said as she scooped one of her boys up onto her hip, Paul taking the other up onto his shoulder.

"And Paul-" He said as he opened the front door, letting Ellie step out in the brisk autumn air. "Any news on Jake?" He asked, his tone turning serious and slightly pained, though he hid it well.

"We think he's closer...you know how he is Billy….he gets into one of these moods and comes back in a few months or so." He said, trying to be nonchalant with his response, not hiding his own concern nearly as well as Billy had.

"I know, you're right, he always comes back." He agreed quickly, rolling himself down the ramp.

Ellinor didn't pry further into the matter, sensing it was a family one that was a bit too raw right now- besides, it was none of her business where Jake was, or why he had been gone from home for so long. "I've got my rental at the convenience store, we can take that." She offered, jerking her thumb up the road.

Billy nodded, taking off in that direction with surprising ease over the dirt roads. "Safe bet, no guarantee our brick would make it all the way up there." He said, his gaze fixed ahead. Ellinor let silence fall between them, giving Billy time to worry quietly to himself. When they got to her car he paused, scratching the back of his neck slowly. "I hate to ask this of you Ellie, but my chair-"

She waved her hand to dismiss his embarrassment. "Your chair is not a problem Wi-Billy I can assure you, do you need help getting in the car?" He protested her offer quickly, rolling himself over to the passenger side. "Then get in," she said with a smile, getting into the driver side herself. He looked at her hesitantly.

"What I meant by that I do actually need my chair." He pointed out as Ellinor buckled herself in.

"And that is why I put it in the trunk." She said simply, turning the car on. Billy looked out the window to argue and point out his chair was where he had left it, but what he saw was nothing. He looked back to her with a cheek splitting grin.

"What no butterflies for me?" He asked with a deep chuckle, Ellinor joining in as she pulled out onto the road.

"I generally tend to save the butterflies for children, but if you are a very good boy, I may indulge you." She teased, giving him a sidelong glance as he pointed her to the main road.

"I forgot how sassy you were." He said, shaking his head. "It's weird seeing you-still you." He said. "I mean I've been around immortals before but, never first hand like this. Gods Sarah would have loved to see you again." He mumbled, turning to look out the window.

Ellinor pursed her lips, choosing her words carefully before she spoke. "You said it was a car accident...I'm so sorry Billy." He mumbled, catching him nod his head out of the corner of his eyes.

"Bad one...had to have a closed casket at her funeral." He mumbled gruffly, his hands in his lap wringing together.

"Was...did it happen on or off the reservation?" She asked gently, bracing herself for his response.

"Eh-off, well barely, but off. Why?" He asked, his voice becoming sturdier. "It wasn't- no it was just a car accident, Ellie, you got rid of that- thing." He said with a serious tone.

"I did, and I warded the reservation before I left- which reminds me, I'll want to check on those before I leave again. Could you have someone from the Pack help me through the woods with that?" She asked hurriedly, trying to distract the man away from their previous topic. The knowledge of Sarah dying just off of the reservation making a home in the back of her mind.

"Oh sure-sure." He said, looking ahead now, pointing her down a side road that she would have missed on her own. "If Jake ever shows his face I'll have him help you. My son, I'm sure you noticed, you notice everything-" He teased her, "He's-having a rough time lately, so he took off on his own for a bit to clear his head a bit- you know."

Ellinor nodded her head, it was not the first time she'd heard an excuse of this sort coming from a parent, and she knew it would not be the last. "Of course, I'm a habitual nomad myself, can't stay anywhere for too long, I get antsy." She said, slowing the car down as they came upon a word house didn't quite do it justice. The structure was huge, with floor to vaulted ceiling windows on nearly all sides, giving it quite the modern aquarium aesthetic. It was surrounded by trees on all sides, providing an excellent view no matter where you were inside. The Cullens certainly seemed to have the wealth that often accompanied immortality, it was an easy thing to accumulate when you had the advantage of endless time.

"Stylish." She mumbled as she stepped out of the car, snapping her fingers to bring Billy's chair to his side. He chuckled, rolling himself back and forth as if to test the chair's integrity.

"That'll never get old." He said as he lead them up to the Cullen's front door. A ramp was there, matching the exterior of the home, but no doubt an addition made solely for Billy's benefit, the thought made her smile softly. He gave a knock at the door, not waiting before he let themselves in, Ellinor hesitating for a moment before entering. "Seth, Ness?" He called out. "Doc?"

Ellinor gazed around the finely decorated home, noting some pieces of interest that had to be as old as her. A woman with caramel brown hair appeared at the top of the stairway, smiling warmly down at them as she descended the stairs. She was stunning, a common trait among those of her kind, with sheet white skin and golden eyes. "Billy, Sam said you were coming, glad to see you." She said kindly, coming to a stop at the end of the stairs.

"Hello Esme, good to see you too. Everyone doing okay?" He asked, his attention being drawn by two other figures entering the foyer. "Edward, Bells." He greeted, smiling at the two. "Sorry- forgot my manners." He turned back to Ellinor. "This is my old friend, Ellinor Hayse. Ellie, this is Esme, Edward, and Bella Cullen." He introduced, nodding to them all in turn. The Cullens were not as taken aback as most at the idea of her being an old friend of Billy's. Her eyes, however, did seem to catch them off guard.

"Pleasure to meet you all, do forgive the intrusion." She said as she extended her hand to Esme, finding it ice cold and firm to the touch. "Billy may have forgotten his manners but I hope you will not think the same of me." She said, eliciting a chuckle from the Bella. She turned to the couple, reaching out to greet them. ~~~


	2. Arms

Ellinor had checked in on Emily Uley, finding her exhausted, but in good health for the time being. Healing had always been Catarina’s calling, and sure Ellinor could scrape by in a time of crisis, but that is not where her talents lay. She observed as she had with Rachel and Paul, that the men practically orbited around their mates. Sam especially, with his heavily pregnant wife, was never inches away from her unless he was fetching water or a blanket for the woman. He was off on one of those tasks now, Ellinor perched on the edge of the bed. She shook her head at his retreating form, looking back to Emily with a small smile. “I have to say, after all my years, there is not much I have not seen in this world. “ She said amused. “But this,” She gestured between Emily and the recently departed Sam. “Astounds me. Even love potions do not come anywhere near this.” She joked lightly.

Emily’s face lit up at the mention of potions. “Love potions are real?” She asked, laughing, her hands coming up to rest on her swollen stomach to support the movement. “I know I live with werewolves and well...vampires for now, but you,” She shook her head, staring at Ellinor for a quiet moment. “I’m having a hard time believing you’re real. I know it’s silly but,” She shrugged laughing again. 

“A compliment I have received many times before.” She said with a wink. “I am far too good to be real. But returning to your initial question, yes, love potions are real, though, in my opinion, the effect they create is more of an intense infatuation. True love is not something that can be replicated by man...or Warlock.” Ellinor had considered what the Pack called Imprinting was an effect of some form of these love potions she spoke of, but the more she observed the bonded the pair, the less credibility she saw in her theory. Though it did not stop the nagging thought in the back of her head from chiming in, making her wonder if it was true love if you had no say in it at all if it was a force beyond your control, could you really be in love? She’d keep that moral quandary to herself, having enough sense in her to not bring up that philosophical topic to any of the parties in question. 

Sam returned then, tucking Emily in snuggly, giving Ellinor the chance to move toward the door. “I’ll leave you both now. Emily, I would suggest continued bed rest, and I’ll be in the area for a while should you need me.” She said to the pair, giving them a small smile. 

“Thank you Ellinor, Doc will be back soon too, so I know we won’t have much to worry about,” Sam said sincerely to her. This pack member had warmed up more quickly to Ellinor than Paul had, she supposed he was apt to like anyone who helped his wife.

Ellinor waved off the gratitude, bidding them both a good night before she returned down to the Cullens and Billy. Ellinor and Billy were fed, surprisingly well considering their hosts did not partake in this sort of food anymore, even offered an excellent vintage of red wine as they all retired to the spacious living room. Much of the evening was spent with the immortals sharing their history amongst each other, Billy listening good-naturedly, chiming in on Bella and Edward’s shared history with bursts of comical relief as he regaled scenes of his involvement.  
Ellinor herself had shared a bit, not much, while Immortality did ignite a sort of immediate kinship between those who shared the burden, she kept much to herself, careful to keep even her thoughts brief after learning of Edward’s special ability. Bella had been kind enough to assure her she would use her own gift, as they called it, to block this intrusion, after spotting her poorly hidden shock and appall at learning about this talent. Having someone in her mind, listening to the endless thoughts that were often blunt and pointed sent a shiver down her, and made her cautious even after the guarantee of protection. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket then, and she pulled it out, giving an apologetic smile as she read over the text. It was from Alec, checking in on her progress. She smiled, shooting off a quick response, advising both he and Magnus to come when they could. She kept her thoughts clipped behind that request, but the discovery of these so-called vampires and shapeshifters would have to be reported to the Clave. Through the evening she had been shocked to find that the Cullens knew nothing of the Clave, or of the Downworld, and the wine was the only thing keeping her from spiraling down the rabbit hole of that was even a possibility. How had such creatures never encountered a Shadowhunter before was beyond her, but the fact that they had eluded the rest of Downworld as well… But, she wanted to be thorough, to understand them absolutely before any notifications were made, so she could assure both herself and the Clave that they were no danger to the human world, she would not throw them to the wolves as it were, they were still her people.

The front door came crashing open then, Ellinor turning around, tensing for a moment before she saw the rest of the group’s face light up at the sight of the new arrivals. “Nessie,” Bella said, her voice filled with parental love and relief at the sight of her daughter. “How was your hunt? Did you and Grandpa catch anything good?” She asked, meeting the girl halfway, pulling her into a tight embrace. The young girl cupped one of Bella’s cheeks, and silence fell between the two that puzzled Ellinor. Edward walked over to the boy, clapping him on the shoulder. “You get anything good, Seth?” He asked jokingly, the boy in question holding onto his stomach then. “I don’t know how you guys live on just that stuff, I’m starving.” He complained. Esme turned around, pointing to the kitchen. “There are leftovers in the kitchen Seth, you and Nessie help yourselves.” 

The new arrivals moved for the kitchen, stopping in their tracks when they finally noticed Ellinor. “Oh, hey there,” Seth said with a jovial wave. “New friend?” He asked, looking back to Edward, Nessie standing half-concealed behind the large boy, her hand moving into his effortlessly. Another bonded pair she mused, wondering sardonically what reality she had stepped into where everyone was magically gifted with a soulmate. She saw Edward smirk after that thought, straightening up as she realized Bella’s shield must have dropped when she went to greet her daughter. 

“Yes, old one actually,” Billy replied. “Seth, Nes, this is Ellie, a friend of mine. “ Seth’s gaze went to Billy’s having missed him as well, his face brightening at the sight of the older man. 

“Billy! Guess who we found while we were out, Jake!” He said excitedly, a look of relief quickly crossing Billy’s face. “He’s coming back in with Carlisle, I think he’s giving him a hard time for you, or well, as hard of a time as Doc gives anyone. He said he had gone all the way to-”

Ellinor’s ears began to ring, silencing all of the other words Seth was rambling on with, her fists clenching at her side. Doc- the Doctor who everyone who had been speaking of so fondly was named Carlisle Cullen. Her chest gave a painful lurch, and bile began to rise in her throat. Ellinor wiped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to soothe herself, her thumb starting to twirl the ring around her pointer finger out of habit. It was a coincidence, a cruel coincidence was all and nothing she could dwell over for long as Edward gave her a curious gaze. She put up a wall around her panicked thoughts, ashamed that even after all this time just the mention of his name could cause such a visceral reaction still. 

When she focused again on the conversation Seth was explaining everywhere Jacob Black had been, most of the Northern parts of North America from the sound of it. Ellinor repeated every word that was said inside her head, not letting her own thoughts occupy it, not until she was truly alone with her thoughts. 

“Ellie?” Billy gave her arm a light squeeze, a concerned look on his face as her head whipped in his direction. “You feeling alright sweetheart?” He asked. The term endearment made her smile softly at him, the last time he used it all those used ago it was for mocking, now it only held the utmost sincerity. The Cullen clan excused themselves to the kitchen, accompanying Seth and Nessie in their search for food. Esme lingered at the exit of the living room. “We’ve kept you far too long, you must be tired.” She said kindly. 

Ellinor nodded stiffly, plastering a smile across her lips. “Wine makes me tired, and I wouldn’t want to intrude on your hospitality any longer.” She said cordially, ignoring the curious look from Billy. 

“Billy, should we get going?” She asked in a clipped tone. 

He pursed his lips, nodding his head slowly. “Sure-sure, just let me talk to Seth, see if Jake was going to come here or head home.” He said, rolling himself away into the kitchen before she could argue.“

Ellinor stood up, wiping her clammy hands on her jeans, trying to keep her pace casual as she headed for the front door. “Thank you, again, Esme. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you often, it’s been lovely meeting you and your family.” Ellinor said, shuffling closer and closer to the door. “I’m going to start the car, warm it up for Billy.” 

Esme’s face was befuddled for a moment but quickly lapsed back into a polite mask. “Of course, you’re always welcome here, any friend of the Blacks is a friend of ours. And I’m sure Carlisle would love to consult with you on Emily, make sure she’s in perfect shape for the baby.” 

Ellinor nodded, hand on the doorknob. “Of course.” She swallowed hard around the lump in her throat. “Goodnight then, if you could let Billy know I’m outside.” Opening and exiting the house before the other woman could reply. The cold night air enveloped Ellinor’s flushed skin, and she gulped it down desperately. She walked stiffly over to the car, resting her head back against the cold metal frame to cool her flushed skin. Shame welled up inside of her at her weakness. Over what? A coincidence? There were thousands of Carslie’s in this world, probably even hundreds of Carlisle Cullens, and the only one she cared to know about was long dead, as he should be, there was no rational reason for her to react this way. 

She tried to focus on the feeling of the cold metal as it slowly seeped through her clothes, trying to ground herself in that feeling. The stars were twinkling above her, the night unusually unclouded for the Pacific Northwest. 

“Hello there. Lovely night for stargazing, isn’t it?” A voice greeted her kindly. She blinked up at the night sky, wondering for a moment if she was hallucinating. All these centuries passed, and she still recognized his voice. Her head rose slowly from it’s reclined position against the car, staring at the approaching man with dead eyes. 

He paused, once he had a clear view of her face, confusion crossing his own. “Not another step Cullen.” She hissed, her hands flexing at her sides, blue sparks jumping from her fingertips menacingly. 

He continued to stare, dumbfounded, but she could see the cogs working slowly. “El-ellinor?” He choked out grief and horror crossing over his face, taking an unconscious step toward her. She lashed out, sending a violent burst of magic at him, enough to bowl over an elephant, but he simply staggered backward a few steps before catching himself. 

“I said not another step!” She barked out this time, feeling her magic surge in her veins, rising to meet her rage. “What, come to finish the job?” She sneered, pulling her hand back as she summoned up another blow, putting an incantation behind it this time to do the job properly. “Should have finished me when you had the chance Carlisle, I’m not the girl you left in that prison anymore.” She did not give him a moment to respond, unleashing another blow. A mass of lightning and shadows rushed toward the man, crashing into him and sending him careening into nearby trees, knocking down several in his wake as his body soared through them, snapping them in half. She furrowed her brows, shocked that it had not ended him where he stood. She turned when she heard the front door open, and raised her hand toward the house, muttering a quick spell to ward the occupants inside. It drained her, but she knew she would not win this fight should the rest of the Cullens join in. 

Carlisle emerged from the wreckage shortly, moving slowly to his feet, unscathed. Her eyes widened in shock, her mind racing for a way to end him before he could try to counter her offensive. His hands rose in front of him in surrender. “Ellinor please-please, I will not hurt you- I never-”

She raised her own hand above her head, willing what little energy she had left to summon one last spell, maintaining the temporary ward was draining her, especially now that all the occupants in the house were attempting to push through it. A crackling fire started to grow in the palm of her hand. She scoffed at his words. “Hurt me? You think you could? I’d like to see you try.” She said, venom dripping from her voice. “Eye for an eye, isn’t that what your God demands? You were going to have your own wife burned at the stake, I think this will make us even.” She raised her arm higher, feeling the ward around the house start to wane as she focused the last of her energy into the fire in her hand. Three things happened all at once then, as the ward around the house collapsed, and Ellinor felt a wave rush over her, engulfing her body and snuffing out the flame in her palm. She brought her hand down to stare at it in confusion. She could feel the magic still, thudding weakly against her veins, desperate to be released. But before she could attempt to summon it again, thick muscular arms wrapped around her body, pinning her arms to her sides and lifting her off of the ground. The mass behind her was hot and firm, a light sheen of sweat from her earlier efforts, and the proximity to this new heat source started to shine on her forehead. She kicked and writhed against her confines, wrenching her head back against her captor in an effort to break a nose, only to thud against his solid bare chest. 

“Hey-hey, calm down, I got you, you’re alright.” His voice rang in her ears, her heart starting to thud more wildly in her chest than it had been moments before. 

“Unhand me!” Ellinor demanded, swinging a foot back to collide with a knee, earning a grunt from the man. 

“Jacob! Put her down!” Billy called from the house. 

“Jake don’t you dare!” Bella argued, “She’ll try to kill Carlisle again, I have my shield up, but she can’t be trusted.” 

The man lowered her down enough so her feet touched the ground, his arms still locked around her tightly, his body now leaning over her own to accommodate their height difference. Carlisle took a step toward the intertwined pair, and her captor turned them to the side to shield her from his advance. “Back off Carlisle, she doesn’t want to be near you.” The man said firmly, though not with malice. 

Ellinor gave up her struggle against the arms around her, realizing how futile it was. She turned her head back to glare at her captor, her mouth opening to release a relentless verbal assault on the man for speaking for her, only to fall slack as their eyes met. He was gazing at her with such intensity if her skin wasn’t already on fire from exhaustion and his own heat her entire face down to her collar bones would have flushed a deep scarlet then. The world pulsated around her, and for a moment, she forgot everything and everyone else. He gave her a slow crooked smile, one of his large hands starting to rub her arm soothingly. “Hey, you.” He mumbled, his voice low, sending a shiver through her as she’d never felt before. “It’s alright, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

She simply stared for another long moment, only broken from her trance from a distant voice calling out. “Uh Jake, maybe you and Billy should take Ellinor home,” Seth suggested. “Let everyone cool off before she goes torch again.” He tried to joke, only thickening the tension in the air. That broke the spell that had been over her, and she jerked violently in his grip again. He let go this time, still standing between her and Carlisle protectively, his gaze never leaving her.  
Billy rolled next to them opening the front door to the car and gently ushering Ellinor inside. 

“Come on sweetheart, you’re outnumbered here, let’s go home and talk this over.” He said gently, his head looking back at the Cullens, staring at Carlisle. Exhaustion was quickly creeping in on her, she had over-exerted herself too quickly, and with the threat of Bella able to strip her of all her powers in an instant...she needed this retreat, as much as it wounded her pride. 

Her eyes went to stare daggers at Carlisle as she moved to the car. “Come near me again and it’ll be the last thing you do.” She spat at him as Esme moved to his side, taking his hand into her own, sending a spasm through her chest. “Careful there, he doesn’t have a good track record with wives.” She said bitterly before Billy could shut the door on her, letting himself into the back seat as Jacob put his chair in the trunk. Her breathing was heavy, her hands fisting into the edge of the seat as Jacob spoke a few parting words to the Cullens before taking the driver’s seat. He picked up the keys from the cupholder, starting the car wordlessly and speeding off down the long drive. She only relaxed marginally once they made it back onto the main road, startled when she heard Billy laughing from the back.

“Boy, you sure know how to pick them, don’t you kid?” He asked, earning an annoyed look from his son, his laugh turning into a howling cackling as he wiped tears from his eyes. 

Ellinor looked out of the window pointedly. “You both are idiots for choosing that as your company.” She muttered, her arms crossing over her chest in an attempt to keep herself together, tears burning at her eyes as she came down from the high of her rage. 

“Ellie--I don’t know what happened between you and Car- the Doctor, and I know you might not want to tell us. But we’re going to sleep on it, alright? A lot happened tonight.” He said, amusement in his voice. “And in the morning, we’ll see if you want to talk about that, but just so you know- you have our protection.” He said, his voice turning serious. 

Jacob turned to look at her, his hand twitching from restraint. “No one is going to hurt you Ellie, not Doc, not the Cullens, I promise you that, you’re safe.” 

She huffed at his words, keeping her gaze set firmly out the window, shoving down the desperate desire to turn and meet his gaze. 

The rest of the car ride home was silent, Ellinor consumed with her furry at her own weakness, knowing she didn’t have much more left in her before she collapsed. “Come on Ellie, you can have Jacob’s bed.” Billy offered, as they entered the small home, guiding her through the narrow hallway. 

“I can sleep on the sofa.” She muttered, pausing in the hallway, feeling the other man’s gaze boring into the back of her head, making her heart pound in her chest again. She wanted to scream, but she kept her fists balled at her sides, bottling in all inside forcefully.

“Jake fits better on that, he’s too big for his old bed now. “ Billy said gently, opening the door for her. “Rest, you’re safe here,” he said again, squeezing her clenched fist gently. 

She nodded at him, tears threatening to brim over in her eyes. “Right...thanks.” She mumbled, taking a step to the small closet of a bedroom. 

“Night Ellinor,” Jacob called out from down the hall, her heart swelling in her chest again at the sound of her name in his voice. She only offered him a backward glance before she entered the small bedroom, closing the door behind her quickly, sealing herself off from the men. She sat down on the edge of the bed, toeing her shoes off roughly before she laid down on top of the covers. She tried to control her breathing, failing miserably as the onslaught of memories played over and over again in her head. The nightmare of seeing him again, after so many years- and Jacob- what the hell was- She shook her head of the thought, pressing her palms firmly into her eyes in an attempt to stop the flow of tears, and failing.


	3. Frogs

Ellinor could feel the ache of her swollen eyes before she even opened them, her stomach in a tight knot still after her fitful night of sleep. Normally she didn’t remember her dreams, but the ones from last night still haunted her into her wakefulness. She cleared the lump in her throat as she sat up slowly, groaning at the stiffness in her limbs. She stretched languidly, trying to focus on just one thing- that’s all she had to do, one thing at a time. 

She let out a heavy sigh, standing up from the single bed shoving her feet back into her discarded boots before she exited into the hallway. She could hear noises from the kitchen, and a blush rose to her cheeks quickly as she hurried for a bathroom, finding and disappearing within one seconds before she someone stepped into the narrow hallway. She leaned against the door for a moment to compose herself, pushing off roughly from the door as she stepped toward the sink splashing water over her face. 

She stared at herself in the mirror, her golden cat-like eyes swollen and red-rimmed, her brown hair mused from a night of restless sleep. “Pull it together Hayse.” she snapped at her reflection, wiping her fingers under her eyes, blue sparks trailing in their wake as the puffiness subsided a bit. She waved her hand behind her head as well, watching as her hair moved on its own in intricate patterns to braid her hair down her back, grateful for once of Magnus’s brand of vanity spells. 

She flicked her hand down her figure, her sleep wrinkled clothes changing in an instant to fresh ones, and she relished in the feeling of her magic surging through her again, unhindered by anything, the terrible memory of the night before when it was taken away so effortlessly by Bella. She examined her hands, turning them slowly to assure herself. “You’re fine.” She mumbled, nodding her head as if to convince herself she believed those words. She stared at herself in the mirror again, jumping at the sudden knock on the door. 

“Ellie? We’ve got breakfast when you’re ready.” Billy’s called to her. “Do you need anything?”

She took another steadying breath, staring blankly at the mirror for a long second. Well, she supposed the only way out was through. She turned to the door opening it and giving the man in the chair a tight-lipped smile. “Morning Billy.” She said, her voice cracking much to her distaste. 

The man looked her over, surprised by her wardrobe change. She waved her fingers at them, sparks raining from them to illustrate her explanation. He chuckled softly at that, rolling down the hallway. “Magical wardrobe change?” He asked teasingly as she followed him out into the kitchen, her eyes scanning the room's occupants. Rachel and Paul again, sans their little ones, and another two men she had met yet with the same tanned skin and cropped dark hair, the same build as Paul and- Jacob- more pack members there. “I’ll give you a wardrobe change in the middle of the supermarket if you don’t watch yourself, young man.” She warned him lightly, earning a laugh from Paul as she claimed a chair at the table. She couldn’t decide if she was relieved or not to find Jacob absent, that indecisiveness alone was driving her mad. What did she care where he was, it was of no concern to her. 

One of the newcomers scoffed at her jest, eyeing her up and down. “Young man? Just how old are you anyhow?” The boy asked, earning an elbow to his side from his companion. 

“Shut it Embry.” the boy hissed at him, looking over to Billy apologetically. 

Ellinor ignored the outburst, taking the offered coffee gratefully from Rachel, taking a slow sip from the mug. She was more bored by the question than offended, she’d heard it hundreds of times before, and was already anticipating the more predictable ones to follow. 

“Oh like you’re not thinking it Quil, we all are.” He argued, Rachel glaring across the room at him. “First with the leech lover, and now her,” He said, jabbing his finger at Ellinor. “You all saw what she did last night, she’s some kind of witch, how can she be trusted?” 

“Warlock Embry.” Rachel said exasperated. “You know she’s a Warlock, and show some respect, she’s Billy’s friend and your Alpha’s-” The door burst open then interrupting the woman’s chastising as they all looked to the door, all but Ellinor. Every fiber in her wanted to turn toward the door, a sort of aching building in her chest again as if a string was anchored in it, pulling her attention toward the door, which only added fuel to her ever-growing annoyance. 

“Watch your tone when you speak to me, I am in no mood for your inane questions, and if any of you-” She said, addressing the room at large again. “Call me a mundane witch again.” She raised her eyebrows pointedly, letting the threat hang in the air, open to the imagination as she sipped from her mug. 

Jacob walked into her line of sight then, and she had to swallow hard around her mouthful of coffee to keep herself from choking on it. Sniggers broke out and threw the room, and Rachel rubbed her back gently as she tried to recover from her fumble. Her cheeks burned for more than one reason, and she avoided further eye contact with the younger Black less she embarrassed herself further. She supposed she deserved that for her little dramatic episode, though it would have done Magnus proud. 

Billy pushed a plate of an egg casserole of colossal proportions in front of her then. “Borders secure boss?” Quil asked Jacob jokingly, trying to break the tension in the room. 

Jacob nodded, dishing himself up a heaping plate as he remained at the counters. “Northern and Western, no sign of whatever it was.” He said with a shrug. “I just came home for a meal, I’ll finish the rest after.” He mumbled, shoveling a forkful into his mouth, his eyes diligently on his own plate. 

Rachel not so discreetly elbowed Paul in the ribs, having to give the man a pointed look and a jerk of her head for the door before the message sunk in. “Nah, you rest man, Embry, Quil, and I can finish the sweep for you.” He said, standing up from the table, pressing a kiss to Rachel’s forehead. “See you at home?” He said to her, squeezing her shoulder before he turned for the back door, the two other large men following behind him. 

“Nice to meet you Ellinor,” Quil said to her as he passed, a tone of apology in his voice. She ignored him for the most part, giving only a slight nod of her head as Rachel stood to clear the dishes, loading them into the sink. 

“Well, I better get the boys from Paul’s Mom, she can only handle them for so long,” she said trailing off, grabbing her coat and purse from her chair. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek, patting Jacob on the chest before she turned to Ellinor. “Sorry about the morning chaos, I swear they’re usually more well behaved.” Jacob and Billy both scoffed at that, and Rachel sighed, giving Ellinor a meek smile before she left. 

Billy let out a low chuckle, moving to the sink to add his dish to the growing pile. “And with that kiddos, I’ll make my exit as well.” amusement very evident in his tone, smirking at Ellinor’s distasteful frown. “Yeah yeah I know, ancient Warlock who a mere mortal like myself should not dare cross.” He said amused, rolling himself to the front door. “Eat the frog, Jake.” He called out before letting the door slam behind him.

She took another stab at the egg bake, forcing another forkful into her mouth as she felt the last occupant in the room eyes on her. “It-it’s just a weird phrase of his, we don’t actually each frog.” He joked lightly. 

She swallowed mechanically, pushing her plate aside, not raising her head to meet his eyes. “They’re not horrible, mostly taste like chicken,” she mumbled. “Fishy chicken.” she winced at her own awkward remark, yelling at herself to just shut up. “ I am aware of the phrase, and its meaning is not lost on me. So, what is the frog you’ll be eating?” 

He let out an amused huff, setting his plate down on the counter behind him. “Ellie, look at me, please.” He was not demanding, his low voice gentle, pleading. 

She hazarded an upward glance at him, regretting it the instant she locked eyes with him, trapped in the intensity of his gaze. “Are you okay?” The question made her chest ache, her tightly wound defenses being tugged at effortlessly by the simple question. “Sorry, that was a dumb question.” He mumbled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know you’re not- I just-” His voice trailed off, trying to convey with his eyes what his words were failing to do. 

A knock at the front door made both of them jump. Jacob glared toward the door, grumbling under his breath as he went to answer it. His body relaxed then, moving aside as the young girl who had returned with Seth entered the home. “Nessie, what are you doing here?” He asked confused, watching as the girl walked into the kitchen, giving Ellinor a tentative smile.

“To talk.” She said simply, she walked over to Ellinor, raising her hand up to hover above Ellinor’s cheek, the same gesture she’d done with her Mother the previous night. “May I?” She asked Ellinor, who paused for only a moment, her curiosity getting the best of her despite everything as she nodded her head.

“I cannot promise to be-” She was cut off then by Nessie’s gentle hand cupping her cheek, a flood of visions rushing across her mind as this girl explained nearly her entire life first hand. From her birth to her childhood being raised with the Cullens, highlighting her tender memories with Carlisle who dotted on her just as much as the rest of them. It felt like an eternity before the girl pulled her hand away, leaving Ellinor gasping in shock. 

“I don’t want you to be afraid of Grandpa.” She explained out loud, stepping back as she gave Ellinor room to breathe. 

“Renesmee you can’t just do that to people, you have to warn them.” Jacob chastised the girl, moving to Ellinor’s side. “It’s a way she communicates, showing people her memories or thoughts.” He explained. 

Ellinor would find the gift extraordinary under any other circumstances, but now, she only distrusted it. “Tell your Grandfather the only one who should be afraid is him,” she said in an unwavering voice. 

The girl did not flinch at her vague threat, her brows only furrowing. “Why? He won’t say why you were so upset with him...and whatever it is, well I’m not sure he remembers it all clearly, but he knows he’s sorry- he said he did know that you were his biggest regret in life.”

Ellinor bristled at that, scoffing at the girl's little speech. “How convenient for him to have forgotten the finer details of our acquaintance.” She sneered, sarcasm dripping from her voice. “Tell your Grandfather he can keep his Trojan horse.” 

“I am not a Trojan horse.” Nessie objected, frowning in return. “No one knows I came here, except for Seth...for now.” This made Jacob groan in frustration, running his hands over his face in exasperation. “He wants to make things right with you, I know he does, but he wouldn’t dare reach out to you without your permission. He doesn’t want to upset you anymore.” 

Ellinor laughed. “If you or he thinks I’m coming anywhere near him, or your Mother again for that matter, you’re quite mistaken,” she said standing, moving to the sink abruptly to toss her plate into the pile. “He can take his apology and shove it, the only thing I want from him is to leave me the hell alone.” 

Nessie opened her mouth to speak again, but a gentle shuddering took over the entire house, silencing them all. Ellinor let out a sigh of relief and headed for the back door, Jacob on her heel. She only spared him a backward glance before stepping outside, walking toward the tree line as she began to look around. 

“El!” A voice called out toward the west, and she turned toward it, feeling herself relax instantly when she saw the two men approach.


	4. She Doesn't Know

Ellinor moved toward the newly arrived pair, wrapping her arms around Magnus’s neck tightly, having to lean up on her toes to whisper in his ear. The language she spoke was one only she and Magnus understood and sounded almost like crackling flames to the unpractised ear. “Carlisle Cullen is alive. Yes /that/ one, we need to speak alone.” She pulled away, grateful his face was perfectly masked in a neutral position even after the impossible revelation she just dropped on him. She turned to Alexander then, hugging him as well.

“I do hope he’s been behaving for you.” She said teasingly, earning a chuckle from the Nephilim. 

“You know as well as I do Magnus Bane never behaves.” 

Magnus waved a dismissive hand at the both of them. “If I’m such a naughty boy, why don’t you spank me and teach me a lesson?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the shadow hunter who was turning a deep shade of scarlet. 

“We are on Clave business Mag, knock it off,” Alec grumbled, looking back toward the Black’s house as he spotted Jacob and Nessie. “Eh, friends of yours El?” He asked as he gestured toward the others. 

Ellinor tensed again, turning back to look at Jacob and Nessie, her eyes locking with Jacob’s for longer than she cared for. “Not really- acquaintances more like.” She muttered, ignoring Mangus’s dubious expression. 

“The Magic Mike look-alike appears to be more of an acquaintance, judging from the way he is eyeing you, Ellie, not getting much sleep in Seattle then? “ he asked, his voice dripping with mirth, his eyes, which were the mirror image of hers, sparkled. 

“We’re in La Push.” She quipped back, giving him a warning look. Alec had crossed his arms over his chest then, sizing up the other two. “Allies though, well, most likely.” she murmured. “Not a threat for now at the least.” She gestured for the Warlock and Shadowhunter to follow her back to the waiting pair. 

“Right, let’s make this quick. Magnus Alec, Jacob, and Nessie.” She said, pointing out each individual as named them in turn. “Nessie.” She intoned, turning toward the young girl. “Would you be so kind and catch Alec up on-well everything?” 

Magnus and Alec both raised a curious eyebrow at her request as she took a hold of Magnus’ wrist. “You, come.” She said, pulling the Warlock back toward the house. She heard Jacob shift behind her, and she fixed him with a stoic gaze. “You, stay, explain the pack to Alec once Nessie is done.” She retreated back into the house, not looking back to see if he had obeyed. She let the back door slam behind them. 

She leaned back against the kitchen counter then, her hands gripping the edge of it, her knuckles turning white. Her mind was whirling as she stared at the ground, trying to find the words to succinctly explain to Magnus everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. She flinched when she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder, relaxing when she looked up to meet Mangus’ eyes. 

“Ellinor, you know if it really is him,” He held up his hand to silence her as she opened her mouth to protest. “I know you’re certain, I just want to make sure this isn’t some trick or-” He let that thought trail off. “Whatever he is, he will not be hurting you. I will not make that mistake again.” His voice turned quiet and somber, an unusual tone from the typically sarcastic man. 

“It wasn’t your fault then…” She mumbled sullenly. “We were both deceived in his character.” Her eyes grew distant as memories from her past began to drift over her mind's eye.”We were young then.” She said with a rueful chuckle. 

He smirked at that. “You were younger I’ll remind you.”

“By a couple of decades at most, that’s nothing to us now,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

His gaze turned serious again. “This was supposed to be a fun explorative assignment for you. Visit some old friends…” He trailed off again. “How is he alive Ellie? Tell me everything.”

And she did. She recounted her entire time here in La Push, finding her friend Billy, the trip to the Cullens, the pack, and when Carlisle finally returned. She left out the finer details about when Jacob had restrained her, and the bizarre effect it seemed to have on them both when their eyes met, a blush creeping onto her cheeks just from the memory. She had that fluttering feeling rising in her chest again, followed swiftly by a wave of annoyance the continuing effect it was having over her.

“Some point after we fled London, he must have been turned into- well they think they’re vampires, but they’re not. A sort of vampire, they share similar features…” She mused. “Immortal, strength, speed, they drink blood to live, though this clan sustain themselves on animal blood, there are others of their kind who do not, and to turn a human into them only takes a bite.”

“The Clave will not approve of that,” Magnus said, pursing his lips together. “How they’ve escaped their notice for all these years…” He murmured, his tone perplexed. 

“They’re discrete about it, it’s their law. When one of their kind steps out of line they govern themselves. Beside-from what I’ve seen, I’m not even sure a Shadownhunter could take them on…” She said morosely, drumming her fingers on the counter’s edge. 

“Have you seen these wolves yet?” He asked curiously. 

She shook her head. “Jacob is one of them, as is Nessie’s mate.” The last word made Magnus’ eyebrows raise.

“Mate?” He asked with a cock of his head. 

She waved her hand dismissively at his curiosity. “It is just one of the many oddities I’ve run across in my short time here, but the least of our problems.” He gave her a skeptical look which she pointedly ignored. “Do you feel it?” She asked him in a hushed tone. “There’s something about this place, something that draws magic and our kind to this area. The wolves, the vampire-things. Why was there a demon skulking about here some twenty-odd years ago that I had to banish for them?” She was talking faster now, the pitch in her voice rising ever so slightly. “Too many coincidences for my liking. Something draws us all here, which means an Institute would be of great use here as well.” She finished with a smug smile. 

Before Magnus could comment on her findings the back door swung open, revealing a dazed-looking Alec, followed closely by Nessie and Jacob. Ellinor tried to ignore the swelling in her chest that followed, focusing her attention solely on Alec. “Caught up to speed then?” She asked him as he shook his head to clear it of Nessie’s lingering thoughts. 

“Eh-yeah I suppose I am.” He murmured, giving her a confused look that quickly turned into a mix of other emotions. 

“Nessie, could you please show Magnus as well? Then we should all be on the same page.” She said confidently, watching as the girl crossed the room, lifting her hand up to reach the tall Warlock’s face. “And please leave out the melodramatics about your Grandfather. Magnus knows the truth, he was there as well.” A small frown crossed the girl's face before she cupped Magnus’ cheek, leaving the others in silence for a moment. 

Jacob came next to wordlessly Ellinor to lean on the counter as well, still giving her a few feet of space, but not enough to keep the heat that radiated off of him from warming her. Alec’s eyes darted over to the pair of them for a moment, a smirk on his lips before his eyes went back to his boyfriend. 

After a few more minutes Nessie pulled her hand away, Mangus’ face the most composed out of all of them after experiencing that sort of mental bombardment for the first time. He held Nessie’s gaze for a moment, then looked over to Ellinor and Jacob, Alec, and back to Nessie then with a serious look. “She doesn’t know?” he asked in a half-amused half rueful tone. Ellinor’s brow furrowed as she watched Nessie nod her head. 

“It appears that way...she will soon enough,” she said with a small shrug, giving Jacob a glance over her shoulder. “I should get home.” She said as she moved for the front door. She paused as her hand rested on the handle, turning back to the trio. “The invitation is still open. I know my family would be more than willing to help the Nephilim in their efforts here.” She said before taking her leave. 

Ellinor looked between the three men remaining, waiting for an explanation on the odd exchange. “Am I the she who does not know?” She asked, barely masked annoyance evident in her tone.

“For once, yes. I’d like to relish in it for a little while longer if you do not mind, this does not happen very often.” Magnus said with a devilish grin, Alec shifting awkwardly on his feet. “Young Mr. Black, take a walk with me, would you?” Magnus asked in a tone that made it clear it was not a request, but a demand as he turned for the back door. “Alec and Ellie have boring things to discuss and I really would rather not be here for it.”

“We do?” Alec asked Magnus.

Magnus gave his boyfriend a pointed look. “Yes dear, about her assignment, regarding your Institute,” he said in an exasperated tone. 

Alec flushed, nodding his head and standing up a little straighter. “Yes right, that, of course. Here?”

Ellinor sighed, walking back to the kitchen table to take a seat. “Here is better than anywhere else,” she mumbled, summoning mounds of books, journals, papers, and a laptop or two with a snap of her finger. Alec joined her, watching the two other men head for the back door. 

“Jacob, do you know of a twisted Elm tree about two miles south of here?” Ellinor asked, not looking up from the tome in front of her.

“Eh, probably, why?” He asked.

“It’s one of the locations of the wards I put up last time I was here. Could you take Magnus there on your walk so he can check it?” She requested. 

“Oh- sure then.” He said gazing at her for a moment before exiting with Magnus.

Alec looked to the closed door for a moment, before back at Ellinor. “Well...this scouting assignment got a little more intense than we anticipated.” He joked stiffly. “Sorry El, I wouldn’t have let them send you alone if I thought anything like this would happen.” He said apologetically. “Are you...I mean what that Nessie girl showed me…” He trailed off, torn between several emotions, worry, distrust, morbid curiosity. 

Ellinor let out a heavy sigh, closing the text in front of her. “Ask.” She said, leaning back in her chair, urging him to get it all out of the way. 

“How do you know that vampire? And Magnus knows him too? And also do I need to kick his ass?” He asked, giving a small tentative smile, hoping to ease her tension. 

She returned the smile softly. “While that sentiment is appreciated...I’m not sure you could...they’re not like vampires we know- that’s one of the issues here.” She mumbled, mulling over that fact again. A creature like the Cullens who might not be able to be defeated by Nephilim- that was just what they needed to test the newly established alliance between the Clave and Downworlders. A Downworlder who could destroy them all. “Besides, if it comes down to it that privilege will be mine.” She said, giving him a small smile she hoped was reassuring.

She moved to the coffee pot at the counter, pouring them both a cup before she returned, sighing heavily as she sat down. “You know Magnus found me in London as a child...and stuck around to protect me as I grew up. Tried to hide what I was, my abilities, give me the human life he never had?” She asked, pursing her lips as she tried to pull the distant memories of the far recesses of her mind. 

Alec nodded quickly. “Yes, of course, and you fled with him when some people discovered what you were.” 

“Carlisle was one of those people.” She mumbled, tracing her finger around the rim of her mug. She could see the confusion on Alec’s face. “Now that alone I could not begrudge him for- of course.” She conceited with a shrug. “But he wasn’t a stranger to me- he was my husband.”


	5. Sewers of London

**London Late 1600s**

“Magnus I do not want to learn magic!” Ellinor hissed to the lanky man who had somehow just appeared in her marriage chamber. She cast a frantic look over her shoulder to the door, listening hard for the familiar footsteps of her husband. They’d been married seven months now, the happiest seven months of her life. And while Carlisle was a kind and understanding man to a fault, she did not want to test that kindness by having him walk in on his new bride in their bed chambers with another man, and while the man was just Magnus, she did not want to have that conversation at this late hour, or at all.

“You need to go, Carlisle will be retiring at any moment.” She said, shooing him emphatically toward the window, not sure how he’d gotten in the first place.

He dug his heels into the floor at her efforts to force him out, grabbing her arms to hold her at a distance. “Ellinor this is not a matter of what you want anymore. I cannot guarantee to always be able to keep you safe. The Clave is looking for the minutest reason to kill our kind, they have even gone so far as to outlaw asking for our help in any capacity, you need to know how to defend yourself.” He implored her, his tone and gaze serious for once, catching her off guard.

“I-I have a husband for that thank you very much,” she mumbled hesitantly. “And he is a man of the Church and would not condone learning magic!” Magnus spun her without a word, and walked her over to the small vanity mirror in the far corner of the room, he had to bend them both over slightly, and she wriggled in protest until she saw in the mirror two pairs of yellow cat-like eyes staring back at them and gasped, a rock settling into the pit of her stomach.

“Your magic is growing Ellinor, regardless if you desire it to or not.” He whispered, his tone grave. “You know I glamored your eyes only days ago, that should have provided you a fortnight of concealment at the very least.” His grip on her arms loosened as he felt her go slack. “I am sorry my dear little Ellinor...truly I am, I thought I could give you…” His voice broke and he turned her toward him as he heard her sniffle to stifle a sob.

“I don’t want magic.” She whimpered, letting him hold her to his chest, his hands running over her head soothingly. “Can’t you take it away?” She begged.

The older Warlock let out a heavy sigh beyond his years. “Would that I could little one.” He wiped the tears from her cheeks that had escaped, brushing his thumbs gently over her eyes as he set in place another glamor to conceal their true form. “If we can get your magic under control, teach you how to protect yourself, maybe a fun trick or two, I promise you everything can be as it was. You just need to trust me.”

She nodded her head fervently, letting out a shuddering breath. “Can we start with the eyes?” she asked hesitantly. He kissed her forehead dramatically, stepping back with a flourish that made her giggle despite the anxiety that gripped her. He lifted his hands as it was about to conduct to an orchestra, and she brought her own up to halt him.

“Another night.” She insisted. “It is late, and Carlisle will be here soon.” She walked over to the window and drew it open. “He leaves for a hunt Wednesday eve. You can come then.”

He looked to the open window, a small smirk crossing his lips. “You are aware that I can glamor myself invisible. I walked right through your front door.” He teased, as her mouth fell agape.

“You will not be walking through the front door!” She snapped, shoving him now toward the window. The idea of Magnus walking right past her husband, glamored or not made the knot in her stomach only pull tighter. “Now get out.”

He chuckled. “Quite the flare for the dramatics.” He teased as he crouched onto the window sill, slipping out in the night.

She glared out into the darkness, closing the window firmly before he could make another retort. Her smile slowly faded from her lips and she hurried over to her vanity to examine her eyes. They were blue again, and she let out a sigh of relief, letting her hands comb through her long brown hair in an attempt to calm her frayed nerves.

The door opened then, and she jumped at the sound, a blush rising on her cheeks as Carlisle entered. He gave her a small smile as he nudged the door close, hiding his hands behind his back. “Careful to not fall in Narcissa.” He teased closing the distance between them, taking his hands out from behind his back to reveal two small fine glass flutes, and a dark large glass bottle.

“Though if we were to toast to anything tonight I would think your beauty would be appropriate.” He leaned down to kiss her chastely, making her heart flutter madly in her chest. “And to your wit, health, and our happy future together.”

She chuckled at him. “Where on earth did you get these?” Taking the offered flute, watching him pour the bubbling beverage into it.

“A cousin from France has sent a belated wedding gift and instructed me to toast to my beautiful bride.” He explained, clinking their glasses together before taking a sip. Ellinor followed suit, licking her lips as the beverage managed to leave her more parched than before. “How kind of him,” she murmured. Carlisle’s face scrunched up at the taste of the beverage, shaking his head. “That is awful, isn’t it?” He asked with a chuckle, mercifully taking the flute from her.

She chuckled as he set the glasses down on the writing desk. “Perhaps it is an acquired taste.” She offered in jest as she moved for their bed, turning down the covers. “Serves you right, what is a man of the cloth as yourself doing indulging in tipple?” she said in mock indignation, gasping when she felt his arms wrap around her middle from behind, eliciting a louder giggle from her.

“Mrs. Cullen, what do you expect of a mere mortal man when he is soon to be banished from his wife’s side for nearly a fortnight but drink himself into a stupor?” His lips trailed up her neck slowly, his warm breath ghosting over her skin, sending a shudder through her.

“You’re banishing yourself I’ll remind you, Mr. Cullen.” She chastised him, a bit more gently now. “Your wife wishes you to stay near her very much.” She mumbled, letting him turn her around in his arms.

“I know...Father is rather insistent on this one… says there were Werewolf sightings in Middlesex.” He explained, letting out a tired sigh. “So I will not be so far from you my love.” He mumbled, leaning down to kiss her gently.

She reached her arms up to wrap around his neck, humming softly into the kiss as he guided her back to their bed. He guided them both onto the bed. He let out a reluctant sigh, pulling back to gaze down at her. “Would it be bold of me to hold the assumption that if you had started your eh- monthlies, that you would have told me?” He asked quietly, the question making a shameful knot form in the pit of Ellinor’s stomach.

This one point of contention was the only hiccup in their otherwise blissful union. Ellinor had never bled as a woman of the tender age of seven and ten should have. She had found out after their vows that that fact had not been shared with Carlisle.

Upon her discovery of this deceit, she knew immediately who was to blame. Her Aunt, who had hated Ellinor since her birth, which had cruelly led to the death of her mother, was the only rational explanation. Her Father would have been blissfully ignorant of such feminine matters, and more importantly, loved his daughter more than life itself and did not have a single malicious bone in his body, which is why he had allowed his widowed sister-in-law to remain under his roof even after the death of his wife, her sister. Aunt Agnes must have hoped upon the discovery of this deceit Carlisle would want to annul the marriage, causing great shame for Ellinor and possibly ruin her prospects forever. Mercifully, due to Agnes’s disposition towards cruelty, she had not been able to anticipate Carlisle’s benevelonance.

She remembered their first night as husband and wife, how she had to stutter and stumble through tears when she realized Carlisle had not been made aware of her current circumstance. It had been humiliating and terrifying, especially since she still didn’t know exactly what was to happen that night, all her Aunt had imparted on her the day before was that her new husband would perform certain intimacies on her person and she was to be quiet and obedient throughout.

As the kind man he was, Carlisle held no resentment toward Ellinor, declaring it all a misunderstanding or oversight. He assured her it by no means lessened his affection or nullified the promises he made to her and to God. As a man of the cloth, however, his conscience would not allow him to force his fleshly desires on her when their union could not bear fruit, he valued her too much to use her like that. But as the months wore on and nothing changed, she could feel his resolve start to waver, and her own, though towards what exactly she still had not been informed.

It was another night like this that was testing both of them. She nodded her head in answer to his question, feeling tears start to sting the corners of her eyes. “Perhaps...if it is possible, I could see a physician?” She asked quietly. “To see if there is something wrong...and if it could be fixed?”

Carlisle pursed his lips together for a moment, his eyes downcast as he brought her hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss across each of her knuckles. “As long as that is your desire my darling Ellinor.” He whispered to her. “Though...it may take a while to find one that would be knowledgeable in such an...area.” He mused.

She gave him a small smile. “I do desire so...I think- I would like to know.” she paused, her stomach twisting again. “And-and you deserve to have the option of a family.” Her voice broke and wavered now as she spoke in a hushed tone.

His thumb brushed over her cheek, wiping away the tears that had slowly escaped. “You are my family now Ellinor.” He pressed his finger to her lips that parted to protest, silencing her. “Whatever happens, whatever is discovered, it will be God’s will. And it is my will, that I will love and protect you for the rest of our days.” He said softly, smiling at her warmly.

The twisting in her stomach sent new sensations through her body now, making her feel light and airy as she beamed at the man through her tear-filled eyes. “You are far too good, it is unearthly.” She teased, trying to lighten the mood she had so swiftly brought down.

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he reached down to pull the covers up over the both of them. “Hush now, that is quite the lofty pedestal you are putting me on, it will be a long fall for me when I come tumbling down.”

She laughed, finding herself relaxing in his arms as they both drifted off to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellinor groaned in frustration glaring at the ragged book before her as the print slowly faded from the pages. It was a very finicky book, requiring your utmost attention, and if it felt as if you were not giving it just that, it would simply fade its contents out of existence. It was only one of the many peculiar texts Magnus had her pouring over the last week. It had all started with just a few glamors, for her eyes, or anything else she might need to conceal from the human world. However, with each new glamor or spell, she learned a flood gate of questions and curiosities were opened for her, and she was eager to learn more, and Magnus was only all too happy to indulge her in her pursuit for knowledge.

“Ellinor give it a rest love. You do not have to learn everything in these two weeks.” Magnus said from the bed, his head hanging over the edge. “We can continue afterward if you’d truly like to.” He offered.

“Yes, but it will not be as easy when Carlisle is home,” she mumbled, heeding his words, letting the book slam shut. She stretched her arms, arching her back as she finally became aware of the aches in her bones from sitting still for so long. “You should go, I didn’t mean to keep you so late,” she said apologetically, a tiny yawn escaping her.

Magnus let out a tired groan himself, rolling off the bed with a flourish. “I am a creature of the night my dear, my day is just beginning.” He said, waggling his eyebrows at her. She rolled her own eyes. “Begone with you then night creature.” She said as she moved toward her bed, watching him pack up the books. “Until tomorrow afternoon then my scholar. “ He said, bowing before exiting the room.

Ellinor tried to rest, really she did, but her magic was still buzzing inside of her, tingling her in fingers, begging to be released. She’d never notice this sensation much before her short training stint with Magnus, but now, it was as if she could barely contain the sensation that threatened to burst out of her. It felt so natural now, almost like another piece of her, a third arm of shorts, something that just always was a part of her.

She sat up in bed with a frustrated huff, gazing around the darkroom. She gazed over toward her vanity, pursing her lips for a moment before she reached out her hand, taking a steadying breath as she attempted one of the spells Magnus had taught her this past week. She heard a gentle rocking of metal on wood coming from the vanity, and in the next second her small hand mirror had flown across the room into her hands, eliciting a small gasp from her followed by a triumphant laugh.

She held the mirror up to her face, the moonlight streaming in from outside illuminating enough to show her bright cat eyes. They used to unsettle her, she had been so accustomed to not seeing her eyes in their natural state over all these years. But now, even in this short time where she’d allowed them to remain as they were meant to be, she’d grown fond of them, her strange eyes that she shared with Magnus. She had started to wonder what that meant, were all things--warlocks- eyes like theirs? She’d have to ask Magnus more questions like that tomorrow.

She lifted her hand again, focusing this time on the writing desk in the opposite corner of the room, set on summoning her journal where she’d kept her notes over her studies. Just as the book was mid-room soaring to her the door opened, eliciting a started gasp from her as a tall figure entered the room, lantern in hand. She was so shocked she lost her focus, the journal thudding into her chest as she saw her husband stare her down, his look of concern turning to confusion, and something harder, something that seemed so foreign on his kind face.

“Where is my wife?” He asked quietly, his voice low and firm, stepping slowly over the threshold to the room.

Her chest seized at his tone, never having heard him speak in such a way to anyone, let having it directed at herself. “I-I am your wife Carlisle,” she mumbled with less conviction in her voice than she’d like. “Please, I know this is- alarming- but I can explain everything, just come here.” She patted the bed, giving him a pleading smile.”

His eyes only narrowed at her, taking slow steps towards her again. “No, you’re not.” He said slowly. “I can see what you’ve done to her eyes demon.” he hissed, laced so thickly in his voice it made her lose her breath. Her eyes. Damn her eyes she hadn’t glamored her eyes. “We’ve killed one of your kind in Middlesex, and came back tonight on reports of more vile beasts roaming our sewers.” He explained, reaching for his pocket, as he pulled out a crucifix. His hard mask wavered for a second, pain and remorse crossing it for just a moment. “I did not expect to find one in my bed….Ellie, if you’re still in there, I will do everything in my power to save you.” His voice was laced with resolve and remorse.

“Carlisle please.” Her voice wavered, tears starting to burn in her eyes, a lump building in her throat so large it threatened to choke her. “I am Ellie- your Ellie.” She implored, but before she could beg to reason with him any further there were agonizing screams coming from the streets, drawing both of their attention to the window.

Carlisle took in a sharp breath, his eyes snapping back to her after a second before. “I will not be fooled by you demon.” He walked over swiftly to the bed, pulling out a clanging pair of iron shackles as he forcefully took her wrists, binding her in the restraints. She stared down at her confined wrists dumbfounded, only looking away when he pulled her from the bed harshly, dragging her stumbling to the door.

“Wh-where are you taking me, Carlisle, wait, it’s not safe outside!” She said, her mind racing, hearing the screams from moments ago building in number. Carlisle remained silent, pulling them both out into the night. The street was cold and wet under her bare feet as Carlisle moved them hurriedly through the streets.

They came upon his Church, once over the threshold he looked back to her, his face falling, evident disappointment in his expression before it turned hard again. He pulled her down the stairs that lead to the small cellar, where even she had to hunch over once inside, he pushed her into a far corner, holding his crucifix up in front of him as he backed up to the door. “I will come back for you demon, with more men of God, and if you have not left my wife by then you will be made to.” He barked at her, freezing her where she stood as tears finally spilled over, running silently down her cheeks. His chest was rising and falling quickly now, staring her down from across the small room. “Ellinor…” His voice broke, and the mask fell for just a moment. “I am so sorry I failed you...I ...I will save you.” He said, before he left, locking the heavy door, leaving her in total darkness.

Ellinor backed into the stone wall, sliding down to the cold floor as her legs began to shake underneath her. A shame overwhelmed her, bone-deep and aching. A voice in the back sneering at her, asking her what had she expected once he had found out the truth? That he would accept her? Still love her as she was? The demon that she was? A pathetic sob fell out from her lips, and she had to take several gasping breaths in order to calm herself down. She wiped at her eyes furiously, erasing all evidence of her tears, though the ache in her chest could not be so easily mastered.

She could make him understand, she could reason with him- Her mind ran over and over all of the explanations and proof she could give to him, all the while that voice in the back of her mind told her over and over that it would not be enough, he simply would not want her the way that she was. How long she wrestled with these thoughts she was not sure, the entire time cursing herself for not requesting Magnus teach her an unlocking spell.

At that thought, a loud bang was heard, and blue light filled the small dark room, the source a small flame in the hand of Magnus Bane. “Ellinor.” He let out in a rush, his voice elated and relieved as he rushed over to her, kneeling in front of her as he brought her into his arms, holding her tightly to him. He pulled back, pained relief etched into his face as he pulled her up from the ground. He looked to the shackles on her wrists and let out a disgusted noise before he flicked his hands, the heavy restraints falling with a loud clatter to the stone floor. “We have to go now.” He urged her, pulling her toward the door.

“Magnus wait, what’s happening out there? Have you seen Carlisle?” She asked, pulling him to a halt as they reached the top of the stairs.

“There’s something- I’m not sure what, but something is attacking from the sewers and it is not safe Ellinor we need to go, now.” He said sternly, giving her another tug toward the doors.

“Carlisle went after that thing, Magnus! I cannot just leave him!” She protested, the desperation to find her husband seizing her in that moment, perhaps to prove her worth and loyalty with her protection, though what sort of protection she could provide she was not sure.

“Ellinor.” He barked out harshly, making her flinch back from him. He signed heavily, softening his gaze. “Ellinor,” He said more quietly now. “That thing out there is not the only thing that can harm you tonight.” He mumbled. “Carlisle has told his Father what he saw of you tonight...and if they cannot exercise it from you, they will burn you at the stake.”

She could feel the blood rushing out of her face, a ringing starting to build up in her ears as she slowly shook her head. “No-no, Carlisle would never...he loves…” she continued to shake her head at the taller man. “You’re lying.” She spat at him.

Magnus took her face in his large hands, holding her gaze. “It is that love that drives him Ellinor...he fears for your soul. Do you think there is anything he wouldn’t do in order to save that?”

She had no response, the cold realization that he was speaking the truth seeped in. “Wh-where will I go?” She asked, finally letting him lead her from the church, his arms wrapping protectively around her as he led her through the streets of London, away from the chorus of screams in the distance. “What is it, Magnus? Is there nothing…”

They came upon a carriage with no horse or driver, but Magnus ushered her in it regardless. “Whatever it is is the Nephilim’s problem now, I’ve alerted them to the problem.” He said, tapping the roof of the carriage with his hand and it lurched forward with a burst of speed. “Ellinor...I’m so sorry...this is my fault…” He grasped her hands tightly in his own. “My hubris- my arrogance- I thought I could give you-- protect you enough so you could have-” His voice broke then, struggling to convey his remorse in words, though it was painfully evident in the desperation of his voice. “We will find a place, somewhere where you will be safe, somewhere I cannot fail you again. I swear to you I will.”

She stared at him silently, tears building in her eyes again threatening to spill over. Guilt racked her now, as she desperately wanted to return and find Carlisle, to make sure he was alive and well- though that could lead to her very own death, she wasn’t sure if that would be a more pleasant way to die than of the wretched emotions that racked through her now, certain that those too would be the end of her.

**Present Day**

  
Alec had listened quiet and attentively the entire time, something Ellinor appreciated greatly about the boy. She let out a heavy sigh then, leaning back in her chair. “Now you know my whole sad tale.” She said with a wry smile. “We returned a few years later. I regret now, seeking him out. But we soon found he disappeared that night and assumed him dead, but now, it is obvious that he was changed that night instead, into whatever he is now.” She mumbled.

Alec nodded. “Nessie showed me his story of what he went through after that night.” He mumbled, watching her carefully. “His changing, how he tried to- end himself after he found out what he was-.” He trailed off. “I know this probably isn’t what you want to hear-and I this doesn’t mean you have to trust him or forgive him, but I don’t think he’ll try to harm you now El.” he said sincerely.

Her back stiffened at his words, and she took a few moments to master herself before she replied. “Even if that is true, I will not suffer his presence. He’d be a hypocrite for wanting to kill me now since we are both the demons he hated so much back then.” Alec winced at the word, and she gave him a small smile. “He would have killed me had Magnus not saved me...just for what I was Alec…” She trailed off, her gaze growing distant.

He took one of her hands, squeezing it tightly. “There is nothing wrong with you El- not you, not Magnus, not any Warlock. None of you asked to be born this way. “And if he can’t see that now then he’s an even bigger moron than he was back then.”

She let out a soft sigh, patting the hand on top of her own. “Good thing I don’t care a bit what he thinks of me now.” She said, giving him a small smile. “Now- keep what I’ve told you to yourself or I’ll dye your hair pink for a week again.” She said matter of factly as she turned her attention back to their books in front of them.

Alec groaned. “Please don’t, Magnus liked that way too much.” They both chuckled, and started drafting a plan for the West Peninsula Institute.


	6. Chapter 6: Rabbit Hole

Chapter 6: Rabbit Hole

A little over an hour had passed since Magnus and Jacob had left Elinor and Alec to their planning, and they had made decent headway on their proposal they would need to present to the Clave for the new Institute. Ellinor leaned back in her chair, staring at the computer screen as she rolled her stiff shoulders. “We’ll need to do a few scouting missions, of course, if it were to fall on Quillette land we would require their permission, though I imagine they’d be rather eager to have aid so close by to help keep their people safe. I imagine some of their pack members might want to reside there even.” She was rambling now, her flood of thoughts escaping her. “Despite the- complications so far this has turned out better than any of us could have anticipated- never in all my years would I have thought it possible that there would be an Institute where the Nephilim and downworlders lived and worked together.”

Alec nodded in agreement. “We still have to convince the Clave El, don’t count your chickens yet.” He gave her an apologetic look when he saw her annoyed look. “Hey, just being realistic- I mean I’m hopeful too, if there was any way this was going to work this would be it.” He said, trying to backpedal on his pessimism.

Before Ellinor could respond the back door opened then, Mangus and Jacob entering the tiny kitchen. Magnus tossed a white mushroom on top of the mound of books on the table, the sight of the fungus making Ellinor groan loudly. “Please tell me that was not part of a circle around the tree.” She pleaded defeatedly.

“What other shape do they form in?” Magnus replied in the same annoyed tone. “The Fae are creatures of annoying habits.”

Ellinor picked up the mushroom, placing it between her hands as she closed her eyes, static filling the air of the small kitchen as she used her magic to examine the fungus. The air settled as she finished, her brows furrowed as she opened her hands to examine it. “It’s far more malicious than the average Fae mushroom circle. I don’t recognize its creator, did you?” She asked as she looked up toward Magnus.

“Not at all, and you know the Fae more than I do.”

She scoffed at that. “Not by choice or preference,” she mumbled bitterly. “Did you manage to break the circle?”

Magnus nodded. “Took some effort, young Mr. Black here graciously lent me some of his strength as well so I could get the ward back up, might need to rest a bit now.” Ellinor’s attention turned toward Jacob before she realized it and found her eyes locked on his. She was struck for the dozenth time at how deep and warm his eyes were that never seemed to leave her. She could feel her cheeks warming, forcing herself to focus on the mushroom again, chastising herself for her absurdness of being so caught up in his eyes.

Jacob waved away the concern. “We recoup fast, wolf thing. I’m fine.” He said. “Could there be more of these we need to find? And why would they mess with your ward?”

Ellinor’s brows furrowed as she continued to stare at the mushroom. “I- honestly I don’t know. Why would the fae folk care about a ward in the middle of the forest? I did not sense their presence when I was here last, so how they even came upon it is bizarre.” She was musing to herself again, trying to bring her memories of her last visit to La Push to the forefront of her mind. She looked up to Magnus then. “I don’t like this.”

“You never like the Fae.” he pointed out. “But I have to agree with you this time.” Magnus turned toward Alec then. “I don’t suppose this would be something the Clave would be willing to intervene on?” He asked.

Alec frowned. “With how tense things are with the Fae right now probably not...even if things were normal- they’d just call it a Downworlder squabble and dismiss it,” he murmured, holding his hands up in defense as both Warlocks fixed him with a look of exasperation. “That’s not what I’m saying it is- and I’m not the Clave, and I would make the sound argument that looking into this further is in the best interest of our new Institute.”

“That we also don’t have permission yet to pursue.” Ellinor pointed out.

“This is all a part of the exploratory mission in my opinion, and since I am the lead on this mission- with you of course Ellie.” He amended quickly. “ I say we are totally in the clear on investigating further.”

Magnus clapped his hands together loudly. “Excellent, I do love Washington, such a brooding romantic state.” He said with a wistful sigh.

Alec and Ellinor gave the Warlock a similar bemused look, Jacob on the other hand laughing at the man’s response. “So...you’ll all be staying for a while?” He asked, his gaze flickering to Ellinor for a moment before he returned it to the other men. “We can try to find you all a place to stay if you need it.” He offered.

“That would be lov-” Magnus had begun, but Ellinor was quick to cut him off.

“We wouldn’t want to impose on you like that- if we could just get permission to occupy some land we could camp on. “ she countered.

“I do not go camping.” Magnus interrupted

“You do now,” Ellinor said simply.

“El...you of all people know how he gets without running water and access to his skincare stuff,” Alec warned.

Ellinor rolled her eyes at that, Jacob speaking up before she could respond. “Honestly, we’d be happy to help. Alec and Magnus, I’ll ask if you could stay at the Uley’s while they’re at- away, and Ellinor you could...stay here.”

“I will not monopolize your bed, Jacob.” She protested.

“I don’t live here anymore, just crash here from time to time. I live with a few of the pack members now.” He explained. “So it’s all yours. You’ll only have to deal with Billy.” He said, giving her a teasing smile. “So really I’m not doing you much of a favor.”

She gave a reluctant smile in return, conceding after a few moments of deliberation. “Fine then, as long as your Father and the Uley’s agree to it.”

“Excellent!” Magnus exclaimed.

“Jacob, could you arrange a meeting with your tribe's council? Just the ones who know about this sort of stuff, and your pack, do you have an Alpha or a leader we could discuss things with properly? “ Alec asked his focus back on the business at hand.

Jacob nodded. “My Dad is technically the Chief, so he can get the rest of the Council on board.” He said, reaching his hand up to rub his neck. “And well, I’m the Alpha of the pack so- I can meet with you on that.”

Alec took that information all in stride, firing more questions for Jacob as Ellinor started on in surprise. He seemed so young to be the Alpha- strong sure, but the entire pack seemed to be built like him, absurdly tall and muscular.

She felt her cheeks heat again and she shook her head to focus herself, catching Jacob eyeing her out of the corner of his eyes as he caught her subtle movement, still listening to Alec. Annoyance bubbled in her chest, why was he always staring at her? Catching her at the most inopportune times. It had been a long time since Ellinor had felt so unsettled and unsure about herself, and the fact that she couldn’t pinpoint what was causing this unease only deepened her annoyance with herself.

Magnus has shuffled over to her side as the two other men planned their meeting, pulling up a chair next to her. “You’re more distracted than usual, are you alright?” He asked, taking the mushroom from her hand. She hadn’t realized her grip had gotten so tight around the fungus, it’s stalk crumbled now into large chunks.

She wiped her hands on her jeans, nodding her head. “It’s quite a lot to mull over here. The rabbit hole just keeps getting deeper and deeper.”

He nodded his head in agreement, his eyes flickering over to Jacob for a moment before back to her. “A lot indeed,” he mumbled. “Jacob showed me how they shift- it’s quite remarkable, you’ll have to ask to see it. They’re much larger than werewolves.”

“They change at a whim then?” She asked.

“Yes, or when they’re overcome with strong emotion- mostly when they’re newly changed though, Jacob says he hasn’t phased from anger in years.” He supplied. “And the moon has no effect on them, nor silver, it’s quite fascinating.”

“Not to mention the imprinting thing, bizarre- I’ve never heard of anything like it, have you?” She murmured, not realizing all eyes were on her now.

“Yes, I can imagine what your initial thoughts on that are, you don’t have a romantic bone in your body.” He teased. “Nothing that is precisely like this, no.”

She rolled her eyes, chuckling still. “And you have too many.”

“I’d happily spare a few for you, you need a little spice in your life.” He whispered mischievously to her.

“El,” Alec said, turning toward the Warlocks. “Tonight? Meeting with the Council and the pack sounds good?”

Ellinor nodded in agreement. “Jacob, can you get the rest of your pack up to speed before then?”

Jacob opened his mouth to answer but Magnus interjected. “The wolf telepathy thing should make that easy enough.”

Ellinor looked from Magnus to Jacob slowly. “Telepathy?” she asked curiously.

“Only when we’re wolves.” He explained. “Can’t really help it- works great for coordinating, not so much for privacy.”

“I imagine not.” she agreed, unsettled by the idea of her every thought be up for examination for anyone to hear. “That must be difficult for you at times.”

He stared at her for a moment, a small smile crossing his lips. “Sometimes yeah- you sort of get used to it though.” He said with a shrug. “I’ve gotten pretty good at it, I can think about absolutely nothing for hours now.” He joked, making her smile.

“Really?” Alec interjected, oblivious to the stern glare he was receiving from Magnus. “Do you mind if I write this all down? Is there more you can tell us? How long have your people been able to do this?” He asked, picking up one of the notebooks from the table.

Jacob nodded and obliged him happily. “Sure, it’s a long story though.” He warned, but received no protest from his audience as he began with the history of the spirit warriors of his tribe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Thanks for taking the time to read this thing, love any feedback I can get, good, bad, and especially the ugly. I'm a lady in her mid-twenties getting back into writing and using this fanfic to get those creative juices flowing. I have not been on here since my high school days so if I seem out of the loop it's because I am, so please, kindly correct me if I'm ever out of line. I'll try to keep the schedule to new chapters every weekend, might sprinkle some extras in there if I feel so inclined. I'm eager to improve my writing and get this story out of my head that's been living rent-free since I re-read the immortal instrument series this year. So if you want to stick around, thank you.
> 
> ~Sincerely,   
> Mutiny


End file.
